Weddings are so Tiresome
by Zaikia
Summary: Four months after the pinkest wedding ever, it's finally the week of Lillianne's and Law's wedding. Hopefully nothing goes wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Weddings are so Tiresome**

**Summary: **Four months after the pinkest wedding ever, it's finally the week of Lillianne's and Law's wedding. Hopefully nothing goes wrong.

**Anime/Manga: **One Piece

**Category: **humor/romance

**Pairings: **LawxLillianne and DoflaxShell

_**Chapter 1**_

Shell remembered when she got married four months ago. Ha, how could she not? A hell week filled with fights, jealousy from others and happiness. It WAS the pinkest wedding of the century.

Now, she was unsurprised when Law told her before she got married that he was going to propose to Lillianne after Shell's wedding. He even had the ring picked out- a circular amethyst set into a silver ring with a ring of swirls etched into the metal around the jewel.

It was very beautiful and Shell had given Law brownie points for picking out such a beautiful ring.

Now, when Law had told Doflamingo…

No, the blonde didn't kill Law.

But Law DID receive a black eye.

And then Doflamingo received a black eye from Shell.

Let's just say that Shell was pissed at him for acting so childish. After a long three hour discussion with her husband, Shell finally convinced the blonde that Law was NOT going to pick her apart to see what her insides looked like or what would happen if he took whatever out of her.

Shell was still surprised by how much Doflamingo cared about Lillianne, even protecting her from a massive pervert back in the bar before the couple's wedding.

Even though they didn't really plan for children, both thought of Lillianne as their daughter. Shell could consider Lillianne her daughter because she was only 25 when she first found Lillianne, at 13-years old and raised her with the help of Ivankov.

Right now, Shell, Lillianne and Ivankov- in his woman form- were crossing off things they already had for the wedding. "Alright! So we ordered the cake, the tuxes, the honeymoon suite…" Ivankov mentioned other things on the list and smiled. "Darling, this won't be as fun as Shell-san's wedding."

"It isn't fun because I can't see Law for a WEEK!" Lillianne pouted, crossing her arms over her chest childishly.

"Payback's a bitch." Shell snorted. "Its revenge for what you did to me."

"IT WASN'T THAT BAD!" Lillianne wailed.

"Now you know how I felt!"

"Girls," Ivankov scolded, causing both girls to glare at each other, but look to the tall woman. "Enough, we still have to plan the bachelorette party. Now, where should we look into?"

Lillianne raised her hand and Ivankov picked her. "We should have it at a bar, no boys allowed." She grinned.

"Remember the last time you went into a bar?" Shell mentioned and Lillianne's grin fell. "You were lucky that Doflamingo was there at the time."

"It's not like I went by myself! I'm only 17!"

"Almost 18 hun." Shell corrected and the redhead pouted again, looking quite adorable. Shell sighed. "Lillianne, don't be such a-."

OP

"-pansy! You did the EXACT same thing to me and Shell. You can live a week without her!"

Law glared at the taller Warlord and crossed his arms over his chest. "Lillianne wanted to do the ordinary customs for a wedding."

"And that's EXACTLY what we're doing." Doflamingo grinned. "It's a little thing called 'payback's a bitch'."

And that was a phrase that Shell had said quite often.

Of course, the blonde was happy for Lillianne since he had his own marriage 4 months ago. He suddenly frowned to himself.

His _daughter_….was getting _married_.

Honestly…he NEVER thought he was going to find the perfect woman. All the other woman he went out were either boring, too clingy, too bitchy or just plain uninteresting. Then Shell finally came around when he was 30 and she was 18. Of course, he was quite a bit older than her, but he had allowed her to stay in his home until she decided to go back out.

It was only a few months later when she left, wanting to travel the seas. From 18 to 28- ten years in between- she had gained a crew and a daughter. It's when Doflamingo- who was at the still young age of 39- met up again with Shell and he once again allowed her to stay, also allowing her "daughter" Lillianne to stay.

In a few short months, the two had began dating and when Shell was 30 and he turned 41, he finally confessed how much he loved her after Lillianne nearly died from a poison she HERSELF made. Shell was quite shocked when he had told her how much he loved her and cared for Lillianne like a daughter himself.

Of course, now since the two were married…..

Law glanced up at the blonde as he suddenly got a look of horror on his face.

"OH FUCK! I JUST REALIZED THAT-!"

…..

"-YOU'RE A FUCKING, CHEATING BITCH!"

The three women- Shell, Lillianne and Ivankov- were all taken aback by the comment said by the woman in front of them. She was fat, had a double chin and huge hips that came out of her sides like giant tumors. Her hair was flat and greasy and her eyes were green and ugly.

The three women exchanged glances and then looked back to the woman. "I beg your pardon?" Lillianne questioned.

"YOU HEARD ME!" the woman shrieked. "YOU STOLE LAW-SAMA! JUST LIKE THE SLUT BEHIND YOU STOLE DOFLAMINGO-CHAN!"

The woman didn't hear it Shell's low growl, but Lillianne did.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST TAKE ANYBODY YOU WANT HUH?! WELL GUESS WHAT?! YOU CAN'T FUCKING HAVE HIM! STUPID, REDHEAD, WEAK BITCH!"

And then the woman punched Lillianne across the face.

Both Ivankov and Shell were shocked by the sudden turn of events as Lillianne recoiled back, clutching her left cheek. The redhead made a small noise that sounded like a whimper and pulled her hand back, seeing splotches of blood. The woman's rings that were on her hand had cut into Lillianne's cheek.

"Uh-oh…." Ivankov said quietly when she could feel the dark aura beginning to surround Shell's form.

Shell's hands curled into tight fists and she gently grabbed Lillianne by her shoulders and handed her to Ivankov.

"She's gonna die…." Ivankov finished her phrase.

The woman's eyes got wide and full of fear as the dark aura surrounding Shell became darker and bigger, nearly engulfing the woman as Shell approached her. "So…make a choice bitch. How do you want to die? Slow and painful, or quick and painless?"

Lillianne shuddered. She had heard her captain's voice become so evil once or twice in the years they've been together.

The woman backed away in fear and Shell smirked evilly, her pupils turning to very thin slits as her anger rose. The woman screamed and turned on her heel, intending to run off but Shell commanded the darkness of her aura to snatch the woman.

Tendrils of darkness zoomed from her aura and wrapped around the woman's neck tightly and slamming her onto the ground. The woman screamed for help as the tendrils dragged the woman towards Shell and one wrapped around her mouth, silencing her screams.

Shell brought out her sword and commanded the shadows to drag the woman into an ally way so they wouldn't be disturbed.

Lillianne cringed as she heard the blade come down, cutting off something. She still heard the woman scream, even though her mouth was gagged. "You should've thought twice about insulting my daughter. You can insult me, but you DO NOT insult my daughter."

Lillianne heard three more slices and heard Shell's dark chuckle. "Any last words?"

She heard the woman plea, but Shell tsked. "Sorry, no second chances." And with one last swift move, Lillianne heard the blade come down and everything fell silent. She saw the aura die down and finally fade.

Shell came out with her sword sheathed and splotches of blood on her face and clothes. She came up to Lillianne and got the corner of her shirt wet to wipe up the blood on Lillianne's cheek. "I'm sorry about that, but no one insults you and gets away with it."

Lillianne only smiled at her captain's over protectiveness. "I forgive you Captain-sama."

"Now then! Shall we head out to find the perfect place for the bachelorette party?!" Ivankov suggested.


	2. Chapter 2

**Weddings are so Tiresome**

_**Chapter 2**_

"_Then she will be passed off to the groom….the groom kisses her…." _

Lillianne played with a lock of her curled-up red hair as she remembered the words the marriage officiant had spoken two days ago. "Lillianne Sarafina Bohemia, stop moving or I swear to God I will poke you on _purpose_." Shell growled when Lillianne moved her arm.

Lillianne quickly put her arm at her side as Ivankov (now a woman) and Shell fixed the dress to Lillianne's small figure. Her tattoos were more visible with her dress, but nobody cared about her tattoos, except for Lillianne herself.

"Just a few more ticks Lily-chan and you'll be all ready!" Ivankov exclaimed. "You are just as beautiful as you were at Shell-san's wedding!"

"No, she's more beautiful than she was at my wedding." Shell corrected.

Ivankov nodded. "You have a point Shell-san."

Lillianne's dress was a mix of green and blue, with a blue veil and no sleeves, with the sides being green and the front and back being blue. The back was tied like a corset and Lillianne was thankful she didn't have big breasts like Ivankov (in woman form) and Shell.

Lillianne fought not to cry at Shell's wedding and was afraid she was going to cry herself. "There!" Ivankov spoke as she placed the blue veil over Lillianne's face. "All finished!"

Shell frowned when she saw the look on Lillianne's face. "Iva-san, could you leave us for a moment or two?"

Ivankov nodded and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Shell sighed and lifted the veil out of Lillianne's face, kneeling down to her height since Lillianne was only 5'1", 9 inches shorter than Shell.

"My sweet little Lily-pad," Shell murmured softly, using Lillianne's nickname. "Why do you have the expression that you want to cry?"

Lillianne sniffled, holding the tears back. "Because….I never would've thought…I would get married…and have a family. I just wish….my brother was here." Lillianne put a hand to her mouth as the tears threatened to fall.

"Oh Lily," Shell embraced the shorter girl, careful not to pop her dress. "I know you wish your brother was here. And I wish I would get to meet him, but I'm sure he's out there somewhere, wishing the same thing."

Lillianne hugged her mother-figure back, laying her head against the older woman's shoulder.

They pulled back from each other and Shell smiled. "Remember that phrase I've always followed? Face forward….."

"-And march." Lillianne finished and both of them smiled.

"Face forward and march." Her captain leaned down and kissed Lillianne's forward before pulling the cerulean blue veil over her face. "I'll be seated. Your father is waiting for you outside. Don't cry."

Lillianne nodded and Shell left. The redhead took a deep breath and then picked up the sides of her dress so they wouldn't rip and then left the room, in search of her father-figure. She found him whispering something in Shell's ear and she grew red with embarrassment and hit the blonde over the head.

She caught Lillianne from the corner of her eye and Lillianne saw Shell whisper something harsh in Doflamingo's ear, because his face had turned a sheet of white. He gave an 'okay' and then watched Shell leave to the ceremony.

Lillianne sighed and walked up to the ten-foot man, the one she called her father-figure. "Oh Lily-chan," he spoke with a sigh. "Never thought I would see the day that my…_daughter_ gets married."

"You thought you would never see the day where you actually found someone instead of hopping from woman to woman."

The blonde coughed a little, fixing his tie. "Touché Lillianne," he grinned. "But really, you look beautiful."

Lillianne blushed a little. "Thank you and Captain-sama has always been right, you are a suck up."

"Shell likes it." The blonde grinned and held out his arm to her. "Shall we?"

Lillianne nodded and looped her arm through the blonde's as they walked up to the door which held everyone inside. Lillianne chanted those words that had Shell living her life all those years.

_Face forward…_Her thought began as the wide, tall doors opened and the wedding march, played by the Straw Hats' Musician Brook, began. _And march. _

Lillianne held the bouquet tightly in her free hand as they walked down isle, past Lillianne's friends, family and other guests. She felt tears sting at the corners of her cerulean blue eyes and she slightly tightened her grip on the blonde's arm.

Law never looked so handsome in the sleek, black tux he wore. His grey eyes widened in amazement as he watched Lillianne come down the isle. He never saw something so…exquisite in his entire life.

Lillianne was passed off to Law, where the blonde sat down beside Shell, who was trying her best not to cry. As the marriage officiate began, people murmured to each other.

"She's so beautiful…"

"I know. Damn, I wish I was married to her. She's got a nice ass."

Shell heard the man speak and turned over her head, glaring daggers at the man. The man sweat-dropped and held up his hands in defeat. Shell snorted and turned back around, popping her shoulder back into place.

"Trafalgar Law, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes."

"Lillianne Sarafina Bohemia, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes."

"Take hands and repeat after me: I, Trafalgar Law, take you, Lillianne Bohemia, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Law repeated the words.

"I, Lillianne Bohemia, take you, Trafalgar Law, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward." Lillianne repeated the words.

"Do we have the rings?" the marriage officiate asked and Luffy came forward, giving them the rings.

Law placed the ring on Lillianne's finger and spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Lillianne placed the second ring on Law's finger and spoke. "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. In as much as Trafalgar Law and Lillianne Bohemia have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Louisiana, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Lillianne expected a gentle kiss, but once the veil was out of her face, the man grabbed the back of her neck, careful of her veil and crushed his lips to hers in a deep, passionate kiss.

Everyone in the room applauded and Lillianne returned the passionate kiss before they both pulled away. "I love you Lillianne." He spoke with a smile.

"I love you Law."

They came down to the isle and Lillianne remembered she had to throw the bouquet. "I have to throw the bouquet!" she giggled and then turned her back to the giggling girls, except for Shell who stood off to the side with Doflamingo.

Lillianne threw the bouquet over her head and the girls all exclaimed as they shoved one another to grab the colorful bouquet. They all reached out to grab it as it got closer and closer to them….when Ivankov (still a woman) reached out and grabbed the bouquet, laughing.

Some people laughed and applauded while others, mostly the girls, just grumbled and walked away. About an hour later, everyone met up at the wedding reception and Shell embraced her daughter tightly. "I'm so proud of you Lillianne." She smiled and pulled away from the redhead.

"Thank you Captain-sama." Lillianne smiled brightly.

First came the dance between daughter and father/father-figure and as they danced, Ivankov (STILL a woman) leaned over to Shell. "Lily-chan looks like a midget compared to Doflamingo-chan."

Shell laughed a little. "Everyone looks like a midget compared to him. Even me." She snickered.

Once the father-daughter dance was over, everyone else joined in. Ivankov grabbed Shell by her wrists and dragged the brunette onto the dance floor, dancing along with the fast-paced music.

By the time Shell had tried to get away, she was yanked back onto the dance floor by her husband to dance to the slow-paced song. "Are you happy love?" he questioned.

She smirked. "Of course I'm happy darling. Lillianne's married and she'll want children."

"Hopefully later and not now." The blonde earned a smack over the head.

After the wedding reception and most people got drunk, they left and Lillianne and Law confronted Shell and Doflamingo before they left for their honeymoon. "Now remember. No killing, no separating people from their bodies and no taking hearts."

"We know Miss Shell." Law spoke, his arm around Lillianne's shoulders. "We'll stay out of trouble."

"Good. I don't want to find your poster on my front door."

Lillianne giggled as Law picked her up and carried her off.

Shell sighed as she watched the two walk off to their honeymoon.

"Now…" Doflamingo spoke, curling his arm around Shell's waist. "How 'bout that session?"

She smirked.


End file.
